


Last Stand

by shewhorantstoomuch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Graphic Description of Corpses, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Takes place in a scenario where the clone kills Keith and moves onto the others, the summary is so literal lol, yes its one of those fics where Lance dies but so does everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhorantstoomuch/pseuds/shewhorantstoomuch
Summary: Lance meets his fate at the hands of Shiro's clone.





	Last Stand

Shiro has him pinned down. His Galra prosthetic is heated and mere centimeters from Lance's face while the organic hand wraps tight around the paladin's neck. He fights back the urge to grip it tighter and crush the windpipe right then and there. 

That would be too quick, he thinks. He wants to have fun with this, the same way he had fun with everyone else.

Lance returns his stare defiantly, head held high. All the others had done the exact same thing when he finally had their backs against the wall, but Shiro can't help but think that the younger man looks achingly handsome like this; bruised and bloodied against the harsh white glow of his hand. 

A drop of blood trails down the other's face from a gash in his hairline. He smirks and moves his weapon hand aside to press their foreheads together, relishing the way the intimate act makes him tense in anticipation. In any other situation Shiro's steady gaze would look almost lustful, the purple light of his appendage reflecting beautifully in his half lidded eyes. 

"If you're really gonna kill me," Lance rasps, straining against the vice grip on his throat. "Then let me die next to her." 

More than one woman has died today, but he knows exactly who the other is refering to without him needing to specify. Shiro only grins wider before releasing him and standing up, letting the paladin move to try to get on his feet. He's only managed to sit up when he delivers a hard kick that sends him rolling in the direction of his fallen sweetheart, stopping just short of bumping into her. 

Grimacing, Lance clutches his injured side and looks over at the body of his team mate.

Her helmet had been discarded during the fight and her hair falls damp against her face, what was once a golden caramel stained muddy with blood. The girl's head lay facing him, and he could see her eyes swollen shut and dark with wine colored bruises like puddled watercolor paint. Her bottom lip was busted and agap slightly, a small trail of blood spilling from it. Despite this her expression seems serene, as if she were not beaten to death but merely resting. One hand lays on her chest, the other outstretched in his direction, fingers curled like she's offering it to him. Asking him to join her.

He lets out a shaky inhale that brought with it tears.Trembling, he extends his arm to reach for hers but is only able to brush her fingertips before Shiro is on top of him again, one hand pressing against his mouth while the other is steaming white and covering the right side of his face. Lance's unobscured eye stares back at him in horror as the clone looks down with malicious glee.

His hand goes down, and it quickly becomes apparent that Lance will be even more fun than the others.

The muffled shrieks only make Shiro press down harder, high on the smell of burning flesh and the futile struggles of the paladin underneath him. He can't stop himself from smiling as Lance tries to seize his wrists, like a mouse fighting against snake. Soon the screams turn to coughs, and the coughs morph into gasps, and the gasps finish with a final death rattle. Lance's movements cease and his remaing eye looks up ahead lifelessly. 

Brows furrowed in confusion, Shiro looks down and makes a discovery. The thumb of his prosthetic had been so close to Lance's nose that he hadn't been able to draw in oxygen. The last surviving paladin of Voltron had suffocated to death on the stench of his own frying skin. With a dissapointed sigh, the clone gets to his feet, dusting himself off before putting his hands on his hips admire the scenery around him.

The room is covered in his handiwork. Hunk sits in a dead man's float in a pool of blood several feet away. Coran and Romelle are slumped over in a corner, heads hanging low. Allura is soaked red and crumbled on the floor, still clutching the fatal wound upon her neck that had gushed forth torrent upon torrent of blood. Krolia and the wolf are furious even in death. The animal rests on its side, lips drawn back in an empty threat, eyes glaring venemously at nothingness. Keith's mother is laying face down, one hand clutching her blade while the other is balled into a fist, as if she were about to lift herself up off the ground to fight once more. Team Voltron is gone.

Only as Shiro is about to leave does he turn around and see that in Lance's last moments he had let his arms fall slack, linking his fingers with the girl next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> that's just how it is in this bitch of a universe


End file.
